Yeager
Other Names Yeager Infinity, Lambda Infinity, Ultra Infinity, Lambda Ultra, and Lambda "Yeager" Ultra Infinity... Type of Character (Normal, Sub-Boss, Boss, Final Boss, Extra Boss) This character will become progressively tougher as it exists... It's right now at sub-boss level. It will eventually end up around being an Extra Boss. Status (Alive, Dead, Leader, and etc.) It's activated Threat Assessment Unknown Appearance It takes on the appearance of a pikmin almost all the time but when revealed (rarely and only when it fights) it is something else entirely. It has legs that don't even look like they can be used to stand with, walk with, or run with. Its arms don't even look like they are made to hold things. They can change to different shapes though. This being has multiple forms that it uses to optimize its traveling and fighting capabilities in any environment. It has multiple devices installed within it and multiple programs. It is made out of a vastly improved version of the bio-metal that Keijo used with some of his other creations. It has a central core which has several devices installed to keep the Raieulus (Yune) inside of it. There are four other mini-cores inside of it. It has several sheets of a strange unknown metal that can move out and reveal little sockets lining the side. Powers It has the power to turn matter (like beings or objects) into energy, capture them, and then grow in strength because of them. Powers and abilities are added to reflect the being that it just absorbed. Its growth is almost infinite to this. It can also steal life energy from other beings by absorbing the energy from them. It has many different forms that work to make it versatile in almost any environment. Its powers are based on the environment that it is in. This is just so that it uses everything to its advantage. It has a regeneration ability that is very high and that this being can regenerate from dust. The only way to stop the regeneration is to destroy the core (and any other cores inside of the body). The cores can become liquid at any time to travel to different parts of the body and also seep out and into the ground to stop the robot from being destroyed. One of its devices allows it to regulate gravity and the pressure against it. Its body is made to cause all electricity that comes from the outside to be repelled and go along the outside of its body on a seperate circuit until it reaches the ground where it is then discharged violently. It can go to one final form that is much different than all the others. It seems that it is able to absorb energy endlessly when it is in a certain stance though it makes itself very vulnerable to physical attacks. This energy absorption technique's effects are pretty much unknown. Weaknesses It is made out of a vastly improved bio-metal that is not very resistant to much but it is due to the improved version that this bio-metal is very much weak to ice. It is much easier to destroy at this time buit will get harder to destroy later on. Its main core is its main weakness. Resistances It resists its own destruction and the only way to kill it is to destroy the core (and the other cores if they have any other beings inside of it). The core itself is extremely hard to destroy. Water won't hurt it too much. Immunities Its immune to both gravity and pressure making it so that it can go almost anywhere dangerous without being hurt or destroyed in the process. It is also immune to electricity. It cannot be reprogrammed or damaged via the computer in its head as it is a very closed off circuit. It cannot be harmed by anything within the computer that it connects to. Personality It was built with a personality chip in it that makes it loyal to Keijo and to be his ultimate bodyguard. It will follow any of his orders to the letter but it also has some degree of freedom to its personality as well meaning that it is not entirely a mindless servant. History It was built to be his bodyguard but it can function as many different things. It lives to eternally serve Keijo and to take care of anything that Keijo orders it to do. It has a Raieulus trapped inside of it. Special Notes (as if written by Keijo) on Yeager This creation of mine while it seems to be quite simple runs on energy generated by the most unstable and extremely dangerous of beings. The fact is that if one destroys the main core then they could cause some extreme probems in the days ahead for all beings on the planet. I have already come up with all the problems that would spring up if that were to happen. There's only a single way of removing the Raieulus within Yeager's main core and I'm the only one who knows about it. I have written it down and just in came something goes wrong and I'm gone then the world won't be in constant peril. Themes Main Theme 1 (Casual): Fawful's Theme - Mario and Luigi 3: BIS Main Theme 2 (Business): Muncher Marathon - Donkey Kong Country Returns Battle Theme 1 (Casual): Casual Battle - Mardek Battle Theme 2 (Business): Heavy Lobster - Kirby Super Star Ultra Battle Theme 3 (Hell-Breaks-Loose): Chokkaku - Bleach Note: The themes will be updated as he becomes progressively harder... Trivia I had this character in mind for a long time. Tropes that Apply to the Character info here,... [[Category:Robots] Category:Shadow Olimar23's Characters Category:Characters Category:Neutral Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Neutral Characters Category:Bio-Metal Beings Category:Being Absorbers Category:Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Keijo's Experiments Category:Shadow Olimar23's Being Absorbers Category:Shadow Olimar23's Boss Characters Category:Boss Characters Category:Shadow Olimar23's Progressive Difficulty Bosses Category:Shadow Olimar23's Bio-Metal Beings Category:Unknown Level Threats